


First Date/Last Night

by midnightcat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcat/pseuds/midnightcat
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir take a walk in the middle of the night after Chat accidentally upsets her. Based on First Date/Last Night from the musical Dogfight.





	First Date/Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Date/Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442730) by Dogfight The Musical. 



~"Street lamp, dim glow  
A light to blanket night like summer snow  
Well, let it pour  
Just cover up whatever came before..."~

~

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was pissed.

It's not like he had meant to upset her. She knew that. But when Chat Noir had made a comment about a particular model, she couldn't help but snap back. He had been asking whether or not she had seen the new posters after he ran into her at the park. All was fine until he pointed to a billboard and stated that he didn't understand why people liked the Agreste boy so much.

"What did you say?"

He smiled awkwardly and shrugged in response, not seeing how uptight he'd just made her.

"I just don't get it. People think they know the real him but he's just another celebrity..."

"You don't know him."

Chat Noir gave her a mischievous, questioning grin.

"Do you?"

She blushed furiously, frustration bubbling in her chest.

"For your information, I do. He's in my class... And he's not nearly as stuck-up or selfish as you claim he is. I really thought you'd be the last one to judge someone like that, Chat."

"I didn't mean-"

"I think you did. And I'm disappointed in you."

She grabbed her backpack from the bench and walked off. He called after her, but she never looked back. She avoided going on patrol that night so that she didn't make matters worse.

But it seemed that Chat Noir was determined to fix what he'd done and tapped on her window after he saw the light still on around two in the morning. He'd been thinking all night about how to approach her. He really didn't mean to hurt her. How could he even make her upset about offending himself? He considered talking to her as Adrien, but figured it would be better to genuinely apologize for the misunderstanding rather than taking the easy way out. She was a friend, after all. He wanted to make it up to her. He had to. It was driving him crazy that she was mad at him.

Marinette jumped a bit when she heard it. She saw him waving and sighed to herself. She couldn't avoid it now. Tikki motioned to go talk to him from the inside of her pencil case.

She pointed towards the roof and saw that he quickly climbed to her balcony. She grabbed a jacket before making her way up the ladder and meeting him. 

"You want to go on a walk, Princess?"

~

~"Sea breeze whips through  
And makes you do some shit you'd never do  
Talkin' queer  
Why the hell are you still here?"~

They were silent for the first few minutes as they passed the lit street lamps. They were careful to look for civilians, but everyone seemed to be asleep already. There were of course a few streets with open bars and parties, but it was dead silent in her neighborhood.

Finally, Chat cleared his throat and began to talk.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh-"

"Sorry," They both said. They laughed a little, the tension easing a bit.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. For talking badly about him, ah... Adrien. I didn't know you were friends. I mean, even if you weren't friends, it wouldn't matter because I shouldn't have said anything like that regardless..."

"I know. I accept your apology... Although, I'd like to also say I'm sorry."

"What? What did you do?"

Marinette smiled to herself a bit. 

"I get hot-headed when something upsets me. You don't know me very well, but my close friends, like Alya and Nino, they know that I'd be the first person to stand up for someone."

"I'm sure Adrien knows it, too."

"Well," She whispered, "I'm not so sure about that."

Her smile faded and her arms crossed; he wondered if she was cold. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but knew it probably wouldn't be right to...

"Why do you say that?" He asked, curious and quiet. Maybe she didn't care for him after all and just felt responsible to defend him when he wasn't there? His mind raced at all the possibilities.

She stopped and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were bright. He could have sworn he saw them reflect in her eyes; it made her look hopeful and sad all at the same time.

"I'm not sure what Adrien really thinks of me, if we're being honest. I think he's kind, and smart, and nice, and talented, and he's a good dancer and-"

"A good dancer?"

She blushed furiously, but Chat couldn't tell if it was from the cold or because... 

Uh oh.

"Yeah. He is."

He began to suspect why Marinette became so upset about what he said at the park.

"Do you like him, Marinette?"

She sputtered, her eyes wide. She was tearing up a bit, and it took her a moment, but finally she nodded.

"Yeah. I do. A lot."

He didn't know what to say. In one way, he wanted to run back home a million miles an hour and in another he wanted to hug her and he wasn't sure why. His conflicted feelings were obvious to Marinette. She was his partner, after all.

"Chat? You okay?"

He was trying hard not to let the blood rush to his face, which miserably failed. Why was he reacting like this?

"Yes, totally fine! I just didn't know."

"Does it matter? He doesn't know. He probably won't. Oh God, unless you tell him. Please don't tell him, please, please, please..."

He began laughing and Marinette felt hurt again. She had no idea that she really had just told him.

"What are you laughing at? Don't you have feelings for someone?"

"No, it isn't that! I mean, I do but it's not that."

"Then what?"

All he could do was look at her and smile.

"I think it's great that you like him."

"You sure? I thought you didn't like him."

"It's not that I don't like him. I just don't feel like anyone really knows who he is..."

Marinette was suspicious of something herself.

"Is it that you feel like no one really knows you? So how could someone know him?"

She took the words right out of his head. He was absolutely shocked. This princess was full of surprises.

"Yes. You're right."

~"First date...  
Last night...  
Not quite what you pictured...  
But alright...  
So take her out  
Give him a shot  
'Cause people can surprise you  
Or not..."~

They had reached the front of her house again. He offered to lift them to the balcony with his staff and she accepted. They were very careful to not wake anyone up as they continued to talk.

"Well, then..." Marinette said, "Why don't you come visit me? I could get to know you." 

She felt it was an obligation as his partner to help him feel less lonely, even if he didn't know that was the reason why she offered. His chest filled with pride when he told her he would like that very much.

"What about every Tuesday night? At eight?"

"Sure, Marinette."

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

They were standing fairly close to one another now. She felt a pull towards him that she couldn't explain and it took everything she had not to lean any further.

"I'll see you in a week, then?"

Chat Noir's smile grew into a full on grin.

"Yes. Absolutely. I'll be here."

He opened his arms and she hugged him goodnight, happy that they were able to get over all of that... But as they held each other there, she could feel how warm he was, how much closer they were, her heart beginning to pound... and she quickly parted from him after noticing it. 

"Goodnight, Chat."

She lifted the door to her bedroom and looked back at the hero. 

"Goodnight, Princess."

She smiled sweetly and waved goodbye as he lifted up and away into the air, racing across the rooftops of Paris. She hoped he'd get home safely, wherever it was.

When Tikki asked her how it went, Marinette was honest. It went a lot better than expected, maybe better than it should have gone. She soon went to bed and when her head hit the pillow, she couldn't stop thinking about how her heart was pounding when he held her.

And Adrien, laying in his cold and lonely bed was thinking just the same thing.

~

**Author's Note:**

> So, my fanfic based on the broadway song "In a Crowd of Thousands" was super successful and I wanted to write another! Here is a short fic based on "First Date/Last Night" from the Broadway musical Dogfight. Link to the song is here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unxhglH8ROw
> 
> ALSO: I will take requests on musical theatre related Miraculous fanfics. It doesn't mean for sure that I will write it since I have college and stuff, but I'd like to know what you'd want to see! 
> 
> Enjoy! And happy holidays!


End file.
